


Camp Curvaceous

by night_fighter_x



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Being Lost, Danger, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Smut, Sweet, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x
Summary: Kenji likes the way Ben acts, and he loves the way Ben looks. Surprise, surprise. He wants him. Being the wealthy playboy that he is Kenji can't fathom not having Ben for himself. At least for a little while...
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Camp Curvaceous

Kenji couldn't help it that his blood was rushing. The problem was more the places that it was rushing to... They had been chased by a dangerous apex predator, abandoned by their supervisors and had no open communication lines. And yet; Kenji couldn't have been happier. Why? You ask.

Ben.

As soon as Kenji had laid eyes on him he'd wanted to do terrible things to him. Kenji, being bisexual had flirted casually with Brooklyn whilst keeping his focus on the other boy at all times. Perhaps it was his adorable shyness or paranoia; Kenji himself suspected it was the other's figure that he admired the most.

Ben's body was strangely feminine, with curvy hips that average girls would die for, while still maintaining his slight frame. And boy, did Kenji love his ass. Every time the other boy would bend over slightly to inspect a stick or a rock. Kenji would have to surpress a slight whine while preventing himself from drooling.

Ben was his.

That was why he was so excited to be trekking through the woods unsupervised. It left a little leeway for a few 'antics'. And he'd been a lot happier when he volunteered to make sure Ben didn't fall too far behind them as he cautiously stepped over the 'dangerous' sticks. This offer had surprised the other campers as Kenji had been rather mean to Ben recently... Kenji covered it up smoothly by explaining how he didn't want anyone to get eaten or anything and then get blamed for it.

So that was how he ended up trailing further behind the group, occasionally calling for Ben to keep up, so as not to arouse suspicion in the rest of the campers; while timing his calls just right in order to put a small amount of distance between them. Soon enough they'd be lost, and in this dense of a jungle that wouldn't be that hard to believe.

Kenji paused, silence aside from the grass rustling as Ben cautiously tiptoed around a nearby rock. "K-Kenji..?" Ben whispered when he was close enough, nearly pressed against Kenji's back, the tremor of fear audible in his voice. "I-Is it the..!?" Ben shivered before continuing in a whisper. "Indominus Rex..?!" 

No.

It was just Kenji and Ben.

Ben and Kenji.

His.

Kenji wasted no time in turning around quickly and capturing the other's delicate wrists in a gentle; yet iron; grip. Ben gasped as he was walked backwards to a thick, smooth-barked tree and pressed up against it.

K-Kenji! W-what are you doing?!" Ben whimpered, gasping when Kenji pressed up against him, slotting himself between the other boy's legs; ignoring Ben's resistance. "W-what I've been wanting to do since I met you..." Kenji smirked down at him, lustfully, grinding their hips together to prompt a reaction from Ben.

"O-oh b-boy, your one o-of t-those types..." Ben stuttered out, blushing fiercely at their positions and Kenji's actions. Strangely enough though, he didn't seem surprised. 

"What do you mean, 'one of those types'?" Kenji questioned, jerking his hips up harshly to elicit a slight moan from Ben, who was still struggling to free his wrists.

"I-I've been approached by a few... other g-guys that have been interested in me before..." Ben mumbled. "I turned them all down of course but..!" He flushed, "They never listen t-to me..."

Kenji narrowed his eyes at this, possesiveness flooded through his veins. "Well," He said his voice clipped, revealing his true feelings. "then you can tell all of those guys, who was the first one to get to you." He continued with another harsh grind into Ben's hips. Who tensed, moaning, hands immediately beginning to grasp at the air in their binds.

"Ah-wait! Slow down! Please!" Ben panted through the pleasurable motions of the other. "Why?" Kenji asked, finally stopping. "Because I'm sensitive and this is my first time doing anything like this." Ben whimpered, still lightly tugging on his wrists, but less so now.

Kenji pondered this for a moment. He hadn't known that he was going to be Ben's first time. He waited for a moment, listening for the others. They were out of earshot; long gone. Then he grinned like he was the cheshire cat and Ben was a mouse. "Don't you worry..." Kenji said releasing Ben's hands and wrapping one of his own firmly around Ben's waist. "I'll take good care of you..!" At this he plunged his free hand down into the other's shorts.

Ben screamed.


End file.
